


The Knights of Ren

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bondage, Gangbang, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Very Dark Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kylo and the Knights of Ren capture Rey in the forest of Takodana and give her a taste of the dark side.Gangbang one-off with a VERY dark Kylo Ren.Warning *Strong non-con!*





	The Knights of Ren

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Рыцари Рен](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171776) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)



Rey ran harder, panting as she navigated the thickly wooded forest of Takodana. She’d foolishly stormed off to get some fresh air, but now, she was alone with nothing but an old blaster, and  _ something  _ was coming. She could feel it, a dark presence growing closer, and knew it could only be one thing: Kylo Ren.

 

If she couldn’t outrun the First Order, then she needed to hide. Rey spotted an outcropping of boulders that formed a sort of channel and ducked behind them for cover. She froze, listening, but heard nothing except the wind and her own beating heart. Then, soundlessly, something emerged. 

 

Rey choked back a scream as Kylo Ren stepped out from behind a boulder. He stood between the walls of stone, a terrifying black wraith — tall in his billowing cloak, and with a hollow pit in his helmet where his eyes should be. 

 

But she knew his gaze lurked in that shadow, watching her. Contrasted against his black uniform, the crossed lightsaber in his hand burned a fiery red that wavered with unstable energy. 

 

Rey raised her blaster as she stumbled backward, blindly, and pulled the trigger as fast as she could squeeze it. Every frantic shot missed, or was brushed away easily with a swipe of Kylo’s lightsaber as he stalked toward her. 

 

Rey cried out in frustration and hot tears burned the corners of her eyes. It was useless! He couldn’t be touched. 

 

Despite the panic making her vision tunnel in on Kylo, she noticed movement behind him. Six similarly cloaked figures stepped out from behind the rock and faced her with their ominous, masked stares.

 

Rey’s spine turned to ice. She’d heard of the terrifying group. The Knights of Ren, they were called. Villagers spoke of them in frightened whispers, prayers spoken around campfires that the Knights would never cross their path. Vicious warriors, helmed by the formidable, dark, Kylo Ren. 

 

Rey spun and scurried up a pile of rocks to flat land. She turned on her heel and raised her blaster to fire again, but as soon as the weapon was leveled at Kylo’s head, his hand shot out, fingers splayed. Every muscle in her body locked in place as he bent the Force to his will, completely immobilizing her. Her only movement was the shallow rise and fall of her chest, and her eyes, which darted from the Knights back to Kylo.

 

He approached her with purposeful, almost graceful, strides and lifted a hand to her chin. She sneered into his mask. “Let me go!”

His subtle laugh came out of the mask’s modulator as static. “I don’t think so,” he said. 

 

“I’ve got nothing you want,” she argued, gritting her teeth. “And I don’t know anything.” 

 

“It’s not about what you know,” Kylo mused, raising Rey’s chin to peer more closely into her face. “It’s what you  _ are. _ ”

 

“And what am I?” she spat. 

 

Kylo roughly released her face from his grasp. “Raw potential.”

 

“And you’re nothing but a monster,” she snarled back. Her muscles already ached from being held so rigidly. “Just a monster in a mask!”

 

Without hesitating, Kylo reached up and unlatched his helmet. He removed it and set it aside. 

 

Rey met his dark, intense gaze, which smoldered like a forest burnt down to charcoal. She swallowed hard. The young, pale, dark-haired boy before her hadn’t been what she expected from the infamous Kylo Ren. He looked like he could be the son of a trader or smuggler from her very home planet of Jakku. But the dark Force emanating off him revealed the danger he truly posed. 

 

“I’m going to teach you how to use that potential,” he said. “Whether you agree to it willingly or not is your choice.”

 

“Never!” Rey bit back immediately. “I’m not joining you.” 

 

Kylo’s full lips tilted into a wicked smirk. “We’ll see.” He moved closer and stroked her face with his gloved hand, and then lowered his voice to a threatening growl. “I was hoping we’d have to do this the hard way.”

 

Abruptly, he turned from her to the six Knights behind him. “Strip her,” he ordered impassively. 

 

Rey shouted objections and every obscenity she knew as the cloaked figures surrounded her. Still frozen in place, she only regained control of her movements when they already had their hands on her, removing first her sash and tunic. Her cheeks burned red as one Knight unwound the linen band around her chest, leaving her pert breasts bare for them all to see. She bit down on her tongue as they removed her pants, revealing her most private places. But she wouldn’t give Kylo Ren the satisfaction of hearing her beg. 

 

“What are you going to do to me?” she asked, voice shaking with anger. Though she sounded defiant, her eyes were stretched wide with terror. 

 

***

 

Kylo Ren regarded the girl — Rey, he had pried from her mind — with anticipation. He found her fear wickedly arousing, and the control he wielded over her had already been making his cock stir. Now that she was naked before him, his full length strained painfully against his pants like a wild beast aching to rut.

 

A sinister laugh rumbled out of his throat. “We’re going to give you a taste of the dark side.” With a wave of his hand, Rey was thrown onto her back atop a waist-high boulder. He twisted his fingers, expertly manipulating the Force to leave her body pliant, while securing her wrists and ankles firmly to the stone. 

 

_ Fuck _ , he wanted her. It had been ages since he’d had release, but it was more than that. A light shined within her — the weaker side of the Force. He couldn’t wait to snuff it out. 

 

She shook her head in disbelief. “No, you can’t do this!” A tear rolled down her cheek. 

 

Kylo wiped it away and bit his lower lip as his gaze crawled from her face all down her body and up again. He did his best to look disgusted with her. “Believe me, I’ll take no pleasure in this,” he told her.

 

_ God _ ,  _ what a lie _ , he thought as he undid his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock. Looking up at his imposing length, Rey shuddered. The moment of weakness didn’t escape his notice, and his cock twitched in response. She was so wonderfully helpless, completely at his mercy. Unfortunately for her, he had very little of that.

 

He took his time, putting on a show as he stroked his gloved hand over his shaft. He squeezed a clear bead of fluid out the slit on the head of his cock, and stroked down again. “I’ll try not to make this hurt,” he said, moving to stand between her legs. 

 

Rey jumped as he positioned himself, the head of his cock kissing her soft pink lips.  _ So pure _ , he thought.  _ Untainted.  _ But he’d change that. 

 

“Please, don’t do this,” Rey cried, her eyes wide and pleading. 

 

Kylo’s lips turned up at the edges. “There it is.” He leaned over her until his mouth was just above her ear and whispered, “I knew you’d beg.”

 

With his body hunched over her, he thrust into her tight opening without warning. Rey gave a sharp, gasping cry, and he felt her warm breath brush his cheek. The little sound sent a spark of arousal straight to his core. Without giving her much time at all to adjust to his sudden intrusion, he pulled his cock out and thrust back in, driving his hardness all the way to the root. 

 

Rey groaned and writhed beneath him, her face twisted into a grimace. Kylo kissed her roughly on the mouth before standing upright and prying her legs open wider with his gloved hands — gaining as much access to her as possible. 

 

He pumped into her mercilessly. And despite his promise to try to ease her suffering, these thrusts were meant to hurt. 

 

Pain was necessary to the dark side of the Force. It fueled the power and shaped the user. And it was key to turning her. 

 

Rey’s petite breasts gave a jolting bounce with every slam of Kylo’s hips. He grunted, trying to control his arousal, and reached forward to pinch one of the delicate, stiffened peaks. Rey moaned and winced under his cruel touch. 

 

Kylo pressed out with his mind, trying to extend his dark Force over her like a shroud — to envelop her. He closed his eyes, savoring all the sensations of Rey’s nubile body. It was working — he could feel it. The strength of his dark Force was beginning to overpower her light. Not only that, but as his unrelenting assault continued, the tone of Rey’s cries and gasps was changing. They were still full of shock and horror and disgust, but in between her sounds of protest slipped soft moans and little grunts of pleasure. 

 

Kylo felt his orgasm hastening too quickly, but he had another idea. He gestured to his Knights, who stood silently by, watching his performance. Kylo didn’t love the idea of sharing Rey with his Knights — the possessive streak within him would much rather she belong only to him — but he’d allow it just this once. The more dark energy Rey was exposed to, the more likely she’d turn. And oh, did he want her to turn…  

 

Rey’s eyes, which had fallen half lidded, sprang open as the six Knights approached. “No,” she whined. “No, you can’t— I can’t take it.”

 

Kylo pulled out of her and pressed a finger to her mouth, dragging the leather roughly over her teeth. “You will take it.” He turned to the second-in-command among his Knights. “Do it.” 

 

Without removing their masks or even speaking a word, the other men undid their pants and began stroking cocks of various sizes. Rey watched in horror as they stiffened and moved in on her prone and defenseless body. 

 

Kylo extended both of his hands toward Rey and turned them slowly in the air. The Force reacted to his movements, wrapping around her waist like dark vines and twisting her until she was on her knees atop the stone. With a swift downswipe of two fingers, he whipped her face toward the ground, pressing her cheek against the rough surface of the stone and forcing her ass into the air. 

 

The expression on Rey’s face had changed from misery to anger, fear to shame. “I hate you,” she snarled at Kylo as he stood in front of her, slick cock still hanging from his pants, though slightly less erect. 

 

“Good,” he said simply, positioning himself in front of her. “Now suck.” 

 

He allowed her to raise her head to the necessary height, but she kept her mouth clamped shut. 

 

Kylo sighed and raised a hand. “You’re the one making this harder on yourself.” He narrowed his eyes, focusing on Rey’s slender neck. “Give in.”

 

He curled his fingers. Immediately, Rey gasped for breath as he squeezed the Force around her neck. Her eyes grew panicked. When he relaxed his fingers, she inhaled a desperate, raspy gulp of air. 

 

“Suck,” Kylo ordered more sternly. 

 

Tears burned down Rey’s face as she reluctantly, angrily, opened her mouth to him. He shoved his cock between her lips and began to fuck her mouth. It didn’t take long for him to grow fully hard again. 

 

“That’s enough,” he said. He climbed onto the rock and maneuvered himself so he was lying on his back beneath her. Grabbing her hips, he positioned her slit over his throbbing member and shoved her down. Rey groaned as she took him fully, straddling him. Kylo began to buck his hips, thrusting up into her as she rode him. 

 

One of the Knights, now fully hard, moved behind her. Kylo drew her chest down so her breasts were pressed up against the stiff black fabric of his uniform, and the Knight pressed his cock, slick with precum, against her. 

 

“No, not there—” Rey pleaded. Of course, the Knight ignored her. She bit down on her lip hard as he slowly pressed into her tight ass. Rey sucked in a shallow breath and then gritted her teeth as the Knight began to pump into her, matching Kylo’s cadence.

 

Kylo waved three more knights over. “Use your hands, and your mouth,” he commanded her. This time, she didn’t protest. He could feel she was growing more compliant to his will, and saw proof of the transition when she took hold of a cock in each of her hands and began to stroke. She turned her head to suck and lick the swollen crown of the third Knight’s dick.

 

Though he didn’t like to share, the sight of Rey completely filled, degraded, and obedient thrilled him nearly to the edge of cumming. He reached out through the Force, probing Rey’s mind. What he sensed pleased him.

 

He knew she could feel the dark energy rolling off the Knights in waves, corrupting her. But it was so hard for her to resist! As the darkness seeped into her mind, what the Knights were doing to her felt increasingly good.  _ No! I can’t give in _ , she screamed in her head.  _ But, god, that feeling. _ An ember sizzled in her core that was stoked with every grope, lick, and thrust.

 

Kylo laughed under his breath. He was going to make her cum before she turned. He pumped into her faster and felt her tighten around his length, drawing a groan from him. He thrust out a hand, Force-shoving the Knight with his dick in her mouth out of the way. Rey turned her dusky eyes to Kylo.  _ Good. _ He wanted to see her face when she came. 

 

Though she certainly wouldn’t admit it, he could tell from the worried knit to her brow that she was close. He leaned up and kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue into her mouth. To his great satisfaction, her tongue moved against his, tasting him, kissing him back. 

 

A soft  _ oh  _ slipped from her throat as she squeezed her eyes shut. “I’m going to—” she breathed. 

 

Kylo bucked as he felt her tighten up around him. She let out an uncouth moan and spasmed, squeezing and releasing over and over, milking his cock with no control over her own body.

 

Kylo let go with a grunt and released spurt after spurt of hot cum deep inside her. Following the lead of their master, the Knights came quickly after, painting Rey’s breasts, ass, neck, and arms with strands of creamy white cum. 

 

Rey collapsed against Kylo’s chest, breathing hard, her skin feverish and sweaty. 

 

As the high from his orgasm faded, Kylo pushed himself into a sitting position. Their business was done here. As exhausted as she was, it required nearly no effort on his part — just a barely-there wave of his hand — to drop her into a deep unconsciousness. 

 

Kylo concealed himself in his pants and then placed his helmet over his head once more. As his command shuttle, with its sleek, elongated wings, landed, he wrapped Rey in his cloak and scooped her into his arms. He held her, almost protectively, against his chest and smiled as he felt the dark energy coursing through her.  _ It worked _ , he thought. A wave of longing and excitement of a gentler kind made him clutch her tighter to his chest.  _ I won’t be alone anymore.  _

 

He gazed down at her with dark affection. “Sleep well, my sweet apprentice,” he murmured. “Your training has only just begun.”


End file.
